Device information specific to a particular wireless smart device (e.g., pin code, MAC address, serial number, IP address, service set identifier, QR code, barcode, data matrix, etc.) is required to allow the smart device to provision/pair/authenticate/communicate and/or join a wireless network (e.g., receive information from and/or transmit information to one or more devices via a wireless network, e.g., a personal area network, e.g., a Bluetooth or WiFI personal area network). As part of a process to achieve the above, a user typically enters the device specific information into an application through a PC, tablet or smart phone, or otherwise utilizes the device specific information. Oftentimes, the device specific information is located on the device itself.